narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinigami Games-I
The First Edition of the Shinigami Games, registrations to be done here. The Arrivals Kiba Uchiha looked from his Mansion in the Village he could feel the burning flames of the Shinigami Games Edition I. Everyone was busy as the people got busy in the streets trying to make the visitors feel like they were in paradise. The Hotel's cleared out rooms for the contestants to lodge. The Hospitals were equipped with a the latest facilities. Rin Batsu and Kyōki Bakuretsu were near the village gates to welcome the visitors. Approaching the gates of Reikaigakure, was the Sannoto Senju alongside his companion, Akihiko Senju. The two were both Senju clan members, the descendants of the , and they both were exceptional shinobi, and both were smiling. The anxiety and the thrill of getting the opportunity to battle. "Don't be a loser, Akihiko", Sannoto teasingly suggested, taking a jab at Akihiko's shinobi skills, to which the Senju responded with a playful jab to his arm. Seconds later, if not moments, Sannoto and Akihiko reached the two shinobi; both Rin and Kyōki. Are they competitors in these games, Akihiko pondered as he studied to the two. "Greetings", Sannoto peacefully stated. "We're here for the Shinigami Games. It's a funny name for a friendly competition actually, but nevertheless we are here. So, do you mind telling us where we sha'll go from this point?". Rin smiled at the two men, "As I though you two are here for the games aren't you ? Please show us the invite card and sign up your name and village, also specify your rank and any Shinobi group you are a member of." Kyōki said. Rin motioned a ANBU member to come to the place."A, I need you to guide these young men to their resthouse" She said to the ANBU. Rin then looked at the two men,"'' He is your guide to your camp here, there is still time for the tournament, you can relax or go sight-seeing till then''" She said. Raido X and Raizo Ozunu both made their way toward the designated area ... Raido X The legendary Dark Slayer..and Descendant of Izuna Uchiha of the Now extinct Uchiha Clan... and to his left Raizo of the lethal Tsuki no Ai group.. and no less lethal than Raido himself both made their way toward the gates.. I see a few friendly faces here Raido X said looking over the area and a few news ones as well. How about out you...I couldnt care less.. I wanna get started.. Raizo said putting his hands in his pockets... these people here are my targets.. and im looking to see who my first one is Raizo Smiled Sayotsu Uzumaki alongside his ex-team mate and rival Kurokishi Shinto appears nears the gate "we are sorry for being late,so who are our rivals?" Sayotsu noticed Raido x and commented "well its going to be interesting!". "Well, we surely got busy !" Rin commented looking at so many ninja's. "All of you , give me your invite cards and sign in in your name,village, rank and organisation if any" Kyōki commented. A mysterious dark Shadow hiding close-by laughed at the start of the show. Sayotsu and Kurokishi submitted their invite cards and signed their name. "Thats it, Thank You !" Kyōki said to Sayotsu and Kurokishi, as he ordered another ANBU member to escort the duo to their rest-house. "Invitation cards?", Akihiko questioned, seemingly unsure of what the shinobi was asking for. "I don't think we recieved one of those. Do we really need it though? I mean, without us the fights simply wouldn't be interesting", Akihiko added. The Senju was obviously kidding around, but not all people could tell that. Sannoto, who was more on the calm side of things, simply reached into his pouch and pulled out the two invitation cards. "Here you go. I held on to the both of them. After all, our village did only recieve two cards. It would be a shame if someone", Sannoto tilted his head towards Akihiko, hinting that he was that specific someone, "would have lost them." "Anyway", Akihiko dragged, changing the direction of the conversation while also snatching the cards from Sannoto, "Here you go." The Senju handed the two invitations to Rin and proceed with filling out the basic information. Afterwards, the two walked into the marvelous village and was simply smitten by the beauty that it displayed. In fact, the two were so excited to walk into the village and to begin their tournament that they were had forgotten all about their ANBU escort, who grunted in the background. "Follow me this way..", he muttered in a irritated sort of tone. The ANBU member didn't seemed pleased that he was placed on a mission of this sort, and the two Senju sure didn't blame him. No one wanted to escort strangers, and possibly enemies as villages never stayed allied, to their rest rooms and further into their village, which itself held precious secrets which needed to be guarded. ※※※※※ From the distant east, a pair of young looking adult were seen walking towards the entrance of the far north-east land, Reikaigakure. Although they were away from the gate roughly hundred meters, the guards were able to notify them as the invited contestants by their notable appearances and characteristics. "Akiko... are we there yet?" The long white hair lady who walked pretty slow, whined at her companion who was only a meter from her. "Stop your complaints and never lower your guard, even after you reach the finish point." A quick reply was sent by a slightly shorter close friend of her, who has a purple short hair and a pair of aurora eyes, literally. "It seems... we are finally here." Akiko told her dying friend with a tone filled with anxiety as she heard a small noise from the crowded village located hundred meters away from her. The sound of the crowd from the village grew louder and louder as they approached nearer to the gate. Both of them were greatly attracted by the noise, especially Shinrin, who initially looked like a dead fish. Sayotsu commented, "These guys are kinda weird you know". Kurkoshi said "Ya sure whateva I still don't get it why do I have to form team with you!" Rin and Kyōki greeted Akiko and Shinrin as they signed in their applications and gave their invite cards. Another group of ANBU guide them to their hotels. ※※※※※ With a flashing light two shinobi appeared infront of Rin and Kyoki and greeted them one saying "Sorry we're late I got caught up training and forgot the tournament started today". Of Gingagakure walked up Yoshitsune Uchiha and Yamaren Seija. "Lord Genkage, is it wise to leave the village, what if it though you are more about fun than the village?" Yamaren asked his leader. "The village knows I just want peace to ensure with Reikei. Reitō is fine being in command for a little while, besides I plan on finding a replacement soon enough." Yoshitsune explained as they entered the village. "Welcome welcome, please be calm and sign up" Rin said to everyone entering the the village. Kiba Uchiha could sense Yoshitsune's arrival as he arrived near the gates in the jiffy. "Lord-Genkage, I wish I could give you a Kage's respect in this village, but for now you are like everyone else a competitor. Hope you make yoursel fcomfortable" Kiba said greeting Yoshitsune. "Alright then. I have no qualms with not being treated as a kage, just ensure paperwork doesn't hint me down." jokes Yoshitsune, earning a laugh from Yamaren. The snake summoner went to sign up himself and Yoshitsune who was still speaking to Kiba. A faint blue seal design etched itself into the air several meters in front of the gate at head height. Turning horizontal, it moved downwards, a person appearing from the top down in its wake, his shock of red hair the first thing visible. As the seal reached the ground, Anjin Uzumaki stepped forward as the seal repeated the process, this time generating an armored red-haired teen. "Anjin Uzumaki and Toshiro Uzumaki for the Shinigami Games, please," the elder calmly stated. Sayotsu sensed Yoshitsune and rushed towards his whereabouts,he reached near the gate and finds Yoshitsune and Kiba. "I sure hope these people are strong" said Ken as he walked into the village with Daiki Kaito."Don't let your garud down for any one" said Daiki as he took out his Bubble Blower. Yami Denkō arrived near the gates, "Rin-sama the hospital needs you, I'll take care of our guests here" He said as Rin immediately followed his words and ran towards the hospital. A large Torii appears in the distance form Reikaigakure and lit up. Chika and Kuro Nakatomi both stepped from it before it disappeared in the same manner it appear. "Well this is going to be interesting" smiled Chika "I hope we get to fight some strong ninja" she said as he happily walked. Kuro looked at the village "don't forget why we are here Chika" he said as he began walking after her. "We won't, we remember, but can't we at least have some fun" she smiled as she quickened his pace. Moments later the two waking into the village. As the two mysterious shinobi got closer it was odvious they were alittle nervous, Mazoku Mao walked in first and handed the man his invitation without as much as word but as Kenshi Tachiro stepped in he said, "sorry about Mazoku he is alittle tired from our hike here" as he handed the gate keepers his invite and walked at a brisker pase to catch up with Mazoku. Mingling Walking towards the village, two of the contestants [[Kuhaku Mugen and Tayoshi approched the gates and handed in their invitations. After they were shown their rooms in the hotel, they went to a Dango shop near the stadium. "Now listing Tayoshi, the other contestants aren't going to be pushovers, so keep on your guard ok? said Kuhaku. "Man you're a buster, these opponents are going to be pushovers. I don't care who I get to fight against, they're all the same easy targets." said Tayoshi stuffing his face with dango. Kuhaku looked at him with disbelief. Rin was passing by as she looked ta the two stuffing dango's, "Hey you two must be here for the Games and that must have been a long journey from Konoha" She said at the two. Sayotsu looking at Yoshitsune said "hi there old friend!". "Hello Sayotsu." Yoshitsune said. Yamaren was now talking around the village, as to get we to the surroundings. Mazoku looked back at Kenshi and told him he would head to the hotel and rest so Kenshi parted ways with him and went to the dango place he had heard so much about. As he looked around he saw alot of people he didn't know anyone it was so lonely if only someone would talk to him.